The Future's Past
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: This is a story based off of PMD2 (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) in the future. It is before the storyline, in the future and will explain what I thought happened before the time incident. Hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Future's Past, Chapter 1**

**'The Chase.'**

"Get back here you little brat!" A commanding voice bellowed, causing the girl to run faster. She darted past the grey boulders, over dead tree stumps and through the warm but motionless water. She turned around slightly to see a persistent Dusknoir chasing after her with a large group of Sableye following him, their eyes shining with a malicious glimmer. The girl faced forward and ran faster, pushing her chestnut-brown hair out of her pale face. "Wheheheheh!" The army of Sableye cackled as they shortened the distance between them and the girl. She turned a sharp corner and whirled her head back around, trying to catch a glimpse of her fast pursuers who were rapidly catching up. Without realising her footing, the girl's foot banged into her left heel; causing her to tumble over and skid across the rocky terrain. "Wheheheh…" The girl's eyes widened as the Sableye's laughter was louder than before. She looked around, frantically searching for a place to hide. She slowly got up and ran towards a small, hidden opening between the grey trees of the lifeless forest. She slid in between the large trees and waited.

_'It will all be okay, Iselda, they won't find you here…'_ The girl reassured herself as small purple figures run past her hiding place. Her heart was racing and her body felt heavy. She didn't know whether this was from exhaustion or something else but she remained still, nonetheless. Her breath caught in her throat as Dusknoir approached the area in front of her hiding place. He stopped and looked around, approaching a dark grey tree.

"I know you're here!" Dusknoir shouted as he punched the tree, knocking it down onto another tree. He brushed the floating bits of dust out of his face and approached another tree; closer to Iselda's hiding spot. He knocked it over, causing the smaller trees to fall over as well. Iselda winced as tiny bits of debris punctured her skin. Dusknoir, hearing the sound, turned around and approached yet another tree, a little bit further away from Iselda. Dusknoir smirked at he released small blue flames on the trees which immediately sparked an enormous fire. Iselda ran out of her hiding spot, the flames attacking her bare feet, and ran. "I knew it! You cannot escape!" Dusknoir smirked as he continued to pursue the girl.

* * *

Two figures stood on top of a cliff, examining the smoke that was barely visible over the treetops.

"My dear Grovyle, something is wrong…" The small Time Travel Pokemon said, her eyes fixed onto the dark smoke. Grovyle looks at Celebi and then at the smoke. "Maybe we should go look." Grovyle said, jumping off of the cliff and running into the trees. "W-Wait for me!" Celebi calls as she follows Grovyle.

* * *

Iselda ran, dodging the burning trees and running into the unknown. She slowed down and sat on the grey grass, trying to catch her breath. _'I did it…He's gone.'_ Iselda thinks to herself as she wraps her arms around her knees. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of cuts, bruises and burns on her arms and legs from the never-ending chase. Blood was gushing out from the wounds; trickling down her legs and making her feel light-headed. Suddenly a sound of laughter echoed in the distance, causing Iselda to bolt straight up and run in a direction that she could not identify. Her head was spinning and her vision was become blurry as she continued to run. She squinted her eyes, trying to identify the green blur ahead of her. She ran faster as the sound got closer and closer. She turned her head around to see nothing but a dark grey blur. She turned around and bashed into something, or rather someone.

"What the-" The blur exclaimed, slightly shocked. Iselda's vision went black as she fainted. "Wheheheh!" The Sableye cackled as they approached Iselda and Grovyle. Dusknoir appeared, smirking as he surrounded the two. "Get them." Dusknoir orders as the Sableye close in on the two…

Iselda opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room, the only light being the two small torches hung high above her head. She looked around, feeling another presence. "H-Hello?" She called out into the darkness. A long silence passed by, making Iselda think that no one else was there. She sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest. The girl jumped as she heard something moving in the distance, not expecting anyone else to be here.

"Who's there?" Iselda demands, getting annoyed. She shook her head.

_'I'm either crazy or this person is a coward.'_ Iselda thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She sighed as another long silence passed by.

"No, you're not crazy. I'm not a person and I'm definitely not a coward." A voice said, getting up and moving closer. Iselda squinted, trying to see the approaching figure. The figure stepped into the light.

"Oh, so you're a Pokemon." Iselda said, mentally cursing herself for thinking it was a person. The pokemon frowned.

"Correction; I'm Grovyle." He said, sitting down and folding his arms.

"Who are you?" Grovyle asked in a monotonous voice. Iselda frowned.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be working for Dusknoir." Iselda replied. Grovyle frowned.

"Me?! Work for him?! For all I know, you could be the spy!" He shouts, glaring at the floor. Suddenly, the room flooded with dim light. Dusknoir appeared, a malicious smirk spreading over his face.

"Bring them. Both of them." He orders and leaves the room. The Sableye force the two to stand up and dragged them out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future's Past, Chapter 2**

**Sabrina the Mismagius and Roserade**

The large group of Sableye stayed quiet as they navigated through the maze of a prison, dragging Grovyle and Iselda along with them. Dusknoir lead the group through the dimly lit hallways, slightly turning around every minute or so to see if the pair was still there.

"H-Help! Please!" A masculine voice screeched out as the sound of chains clattered onto the thick metal bars rung out, his paw outstretched towards them. Dusknoir glared at the begging Pikachu, whose eyes widened in fear. One of the Sableye entered the cell. The group kept walking down the hallway and turned left. The sound of screaming could be heard in the direction in which they came from.

"S-Stop! H-help, m-my child…!" A feminine voice called out frantically. Grovyle and Iselda faced in the direction of the voice; a Kangaskhan was holding a small purple baby that was bleeding and covered in dry blood. Grovyle shook his head and turned away.

"N-No! Wait!" The Kangaskhan screamed out.

The group proceeded into a dark room which had two dark grey columns in the centre of the room surrounded by grey hay. The Sableye tied Grovyle and Iselda to each of the tall columns and returned to Dusknoir's side. Dusknoir smirked.

"Looks like this will be the end for you." He states in monotonous voice. "I could've let you starve like those other pokemon…but I thought your deaths should be quick but painful." Iselda tried to move but the ropes didn't allow her to do so. Instead, she tried to reach into her pocket in an attempt to grab a specific item.

"Sableye." Dusknoir said. "Burn them." The Sableye nodded.

"Weheheh…" They laughed and approached the two columns which a torch in each hand. The two watched the Sableye as they came close and closer. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded everyone in the room. Iselda managed to slice the ropes, help Grovyle and hid behind the columns. They light soon faded and a very angry Dusknoir stood there.

"Go! Now! Find them!" He shouts as he disappears with the Sableye.

"Heheheh…" Iselda says, scratching the back of her head. "That wasn't meant to happen…" Grovyle looked at her.

"What do you mean; did you want to die?" He asked. Iselda shook her head.

"No! I mean that Luminous Orb falling out of my pocket…" She said, picking up the broken shards of the orb. Grovyle looked at her.

"Well anyway, it's a nice plan. I might just steal that escape plan one day." He says, smiling. "But I'll make it my own of course." Iselda frowned.

"No fair." She said and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Grovyle asked Iselda. She turned around.

"Wherever I want to go, wherever I take myself." She said.

"Hold it." Iselda stops walking. "There's someone I want you to meet." Grovyle said.

* * *

"Master Dialga, we need a new plan…" Dusknoir said, approaching the edge of the platform.

_"GROOOOH."_ Dialga screeched. Dusknoir nodded.

"We'll go with plan 'B' then; I'll get the agent ready." Dusknoir said, disappearing.

* * *

"So…" Iselda started. "How much longer?" Grovyle looked at her.

"Just a little bit further." He said, walking ahead of her. Suddenly, a purple pokemon appeared from behind the trees. It was humming a soft tune and approaching the pair.

"Hello." The pokemon sang in a curious voice, floating towards Iselda.

"Oh, a human, I haven't seen any of these around often. Tell me, darling, what made you leave?" The ghost-pokemon asked. Iselda looked at Grovyle.

'What is this thing?' She mouthed to him. He sighed and said.

"This is a Mismagius." Grovyle said. The Mismagius scoffed.

"Yes, well, you can call me Sabrina." The Mismagius said, twirling. Another figure ran out of the bushes. It was green and had roses for hands.

"Sabrina! You!" The pokemon charged at the Mismagius who quickly moved out of the way. The Roserade formed a green sphere and fired it at Sabrina.

"R-Roserade?!" What are you doing here?!" Sabrina hissed. Iselda stepped in between them."Stop!" Iselda yelled. "Now, calm down. Both you, Sabrina and Ms. Roserade."

"I will let you know that I am, in fact, a GUY." The Roserade shouted.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm leaving." Grovyle said, walking off. He turned around.

"C'mon Iselda." He said. Iselda put her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was travelling with you?" She demanded. Grovyle sighed.

"Fine then." He said and continued to walk away. The Mismagius and the Roserade looked at Iselda.

"Let's go." They said and followed Grovyle, Sabrina hiding behind Iselda and Roserade to the left of Grovyle. The two pokemon glared at each other for the majority of the walk.

"I say we rest here for a while." Sabrina says. Everyone nodded.

"Pssst." Roserade said, looking at Grovyle and Iselda. The two looked at him.

"I'm not sure you have realised but Sabrina is an agent working for Dusknoir." He whispered. Their eyes widened.

"W-What should we do?" Iselda asked in a hushed whisper.

"I think that we should keep her here, so that way she can't go back to Dusknoir…but we'll also need to be on the lookout." Grovyle said. Iselda nodded.

"N-No!" Roserade whispered. "We can't do that!"

"And why not?" Grovyle asked, growing slightly suspicious.

"B-Because she might sneak away!" Roserade said. The three went over to the area where Sabrina was lying down on the soft grey grass, smiling like an idiot.

_'Sabrina…She seems nice but…she's working for Dusknoir we can't trust her.'_ Iselda thought to herself.

* * *

"Master Dialga…The agent has found them." Dusknoir said.

_"GROOOOOOOH."_ Dialga growled.

"Yes, we'll initiate the plan now." Dusknoir said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future's Past**

**Chapter 3, The Unreadable Mind**

"Oh good grief I am tired!" Sabrina, the Mismagius, exclaimed as she sat down on the ground. Grovyle looked over at the magical pokemon and scoffed.

"There's no way we are resting." He said, folding his arms and glaring at her. Sabrina looked over at Iselda.

"Iselda!" She whined, Iselda looked over at her.

"What?" The human asked.

"Grovyle's being mean! He's not letting us rest!" Sabrina complained and lied on the ground.

"Well...I guess we should rest..." Iselda said, sitting down next to Sabrina. Grovyle frowned.

"Fine then." He said and sat down also. They looked around and examined the area in which they decided to camp for a few hours. They were hidden amongst the gigantic grey boulders, unseen by anyone. The rocks were pointed at the top and the ground was covered in grey grass.

"You guys resting already?" Roserade asked. The group nodded.

"I didn't want to but these two other did." Grovyle stated. Roserade frowned.

"But there's alot more ground to cover before we can even think about resting!" The male bouquet yelled, flailing his arms wildly. Iselda looked over at the Roserade.

"And you're so eager to go because..." She asked, slightly suspicious.

"Because it's too risky!" Roserade said. He sighed and sat down next to Grovyle.

"Nevermind."

Soon after that, Roserade and Sabrina fell asleep. However, Grovyle and Iselda were still awake...

The two stared at the ground, thinking about everything that has happened.

"Iselda." Grovyle started. Iselda looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you trust Sabrina so much?" He asked. Iselda shrugged.

"She seems too nice to be an agent..." She said. Grovyle looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do realise that she's a spy, right?" He asked.

"I-I know but-" "You idiot!" Grovyle yelled and stood up.

"You don't realise what the hell you're getting yourself into! I should have known!" He shouted. Iselda flinched.

"I-I don't m-mean that I-" "Shut up!" He glared at Iselda.

"Just shut up! You're just like all of the other humans; you get suckered in so easily!" Grovyle turned around.

"You know what?! I don't care if you die out here; it was never my duty to help you anyway! But I just had to let my instincts to get the better of me!" Grovyle yelled and started to walk away.

"G-Grovyle, wait!" Iselda called out, standing up.

"You don't understand!" She yelled. Grovyle turned around.

"I don't understand?! You don't understand!" He turned back around.

"You know what?! Stuff you, I'm leaving." And with that, he ran off into the distance; towards the grey forest.

"My, my. Looks like he ran off." Roserade said, walking past Iselda.

"H-He...yeah he left." Iselda said, her head downcast.

"But you know what. I don't need him." She sat down.

"If he can't handle what I think or feel then he can go get stuffed." Roserade looked at her, surprised.

"Just sit back down; we'll wait a few minutes and then decide what to do. After all he seems a bit...fragile." He said and sat back down.

"Oh, I thought I heard some noise." A high-pitched voice said, coming out of the forest.

"When I saw my dear Grovyle running away just then, I suspected something went terribly wrong." Roserade gasped.

"C-Celebi?!" He asked. The pink time travel pokemon smiled.

"Te-he~! Yep that's me!" She exclaimed, spinning around she then looked over at Iselda.

"And who might you be?" Celebi asked.

"Iselda." Iselda said.

"I know this sounds weird but let me read you mind, darling!" She said. Iselda looked at her.

"W-Why?" Iselda asked, taken aback by the statement.

"Because it's the only way to get to know you!" She said.

_'Yeah well talking to people is less creepy.'_ Iselda thought. She held out her hand.

"Fine." She said.

"Yay!" Celebi squealed and held the human's finger.

"..." The group waited as the pink pokemon read the girl's mind. The time travel pokemon backed away slowly.

"Well that was...interesting." She said, looking back at Iselda.

"You might be of further use." Celebi smiled and wandered over to Roserade.

"Hmm, I don't know you either! Hold out your hand, darling!" She said, back to her cheerful self. Roserade held out his blue rose which served as his hand. Celebi placed her hand on it.

"..." The group waited. Celebi frowned and retracted her hadn slowly.

"That's weird..." She started.

"It didn't work...and that only happens when I try to read dark-type pokemon's minds...but you're a Roserade therefore my psychic ablilities should work...weird." She finished. Roserade flinched.

"E-Eh?! I don't know what you're talking about." The bouquet pokemon said quickly. Celebi frowned.

"Well, if you say so." She said.

"Well, anyway, time to say goodbye~!" She sang and disappeared in a pink light.

"Well, that was...odd." Iselda said. Roserade nodded.

"You got that right." He said in agreement.

* * *

"Master Dialga, the pair have been split up." Dusknoir said.

_"GROOOOOOH."_ Dialga growled. Dusknoir nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Grovyle and Iselda have been separated the agent is doing well..." He said.

_"GROOOOOOOOOH."_ Dialga growled.

"Yes, we will started the third part of our plan." Dusknoir said.

"Sableye!" Dsuknoir boomed.

"Get ready."

"Weheheheh."

* * *

"hmmph, he still hasn't returned. Hope he doesn't." Iselda said. Roserade got up.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll return." He said.

"Let's hope so...not." Iselda got up.

"Don't worry, I will go find him." He said and walked off.

"You just get some rest." He said.

"Thank you." Iselda said and fell asleep.

Roserade walked off in the same direction as Grovyle.

"Let's hope I can find him..." He said, smiling awkwardly.

"He should be a little further ahead." Roserade walked, his eyes turning into triangular eyes lined by a red colour in an eyeliner-like fashion and a light blue iris and black pupil in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

**TA-DA, it's here!**

**...Actually I wrote this last week but I wanted to release Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 at the same time!**

**I feel like no one likes this story but I will still continue it!**

* * *

**The Future's Past**

**Chapter 4, The Charlatan.**

"He should be a little further ahead." Roserade walked, his eyes turning into triangular eyes lined by a red colour in an eyeliner-like fashion and a light blue iris and black pupil in the middle. A small figure watched the Roserade retreat into the distance.

_'I knew it!'_ Celebi thought as she hid behind the gigantic tree trunk. She slowly came out of her hiding and flew off into the distance as fast as her tiny wings could manage.

_'I must confirm my suspicions!'_ She thought as she continued to fly off…

Grovyle ran in the same direction as he had been for the past ten minutes. He stopped at an opening where the trees boarded the empty space.

"Something seems…unsettling…" He said to himself.

"Weheheheheh…" A group of unsettling laughter sounded, surrounding Grovyle.

"Sableye?!" Grovyle exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh and it's not just them." Another familiar voice sounded. The figure came out of the trees and smirked. Grovyle's eyes widened.

"R-Roserade?!" He yelled. Roserade narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Well aren't you smart?" The bouquet pokemon said sarcastically.

"So tell me, Grovyle, what do you call something that isn't what they seem?" He asked.

"You call them a Charlatan." Grovyle said, frowning.

"That's right. Which, ironically…" Roserade started, his eyes turning into a bright shade of light blue and a red eye-liner mark appearing around his eye.

"Is what I am." He finished as his body slowly melted away to be replaced by a fox-like body, a sharp snout and a voluminous red mane; a Zoroark.

"Master Zoroark…" The Sableye said, crouching into a fighting position.

"I used my illusion powers to deceive you and your friend. The plan was to split you two up and single you out one by one…without the other one or Sabrina to interfere…" Zoroark snarled. "Looks like you are dumber than I thought." Grovyle glared at the former Roserade.

"You mean you're the agent?!" He asked.

"Ding, ding! We have a winner!" Zoroark said, smirking.

"So…now you know the truth…" The illusion pokemon growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"You must be eliminated!" He yelled.

"Sableye!" Zoroark yelled, as if on cue more Sableye appeared.

"Attack."

Celebi watched as a ferocious fight broke out between Grovyle, Zoroark and the Sableye.

_'I can't interfere just yet.'_ She thought to herself. The time travel pokemon remained still.

_'I just knew it! When I tried to read his mind…'_

* * *

_FLASH BACK:_

_"It didn't work...and that only happens when I try to read dark-type pokemon's minds...but you're a Roserade therefore my psychic ablilities should work...weird." She finished. Roserade flinched._

_"E-Eh?! I don't know what you're talking about." The bouquet pokemon said quickly._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

_'I knew I couldn't trust him and now I know I am right!'_ Celebi thought. Her eyes widened.

_'Grovyle is going to lose at any minute…I have to get the others!'_ She thought as she darted off to get Iselda and Sabrina.

Sabrina sat up slowly, opening her eyes tiredly and looking around to see Grovyle and Roserade gone.

"What did I miss?" The Mismagius asked, slightly confused.

"Grovyle left." Iselda simply stated, her eyes staring at the scars on her arms. Sabrina looked at Iselda worriedly.

"T-That means…Oh no…" Sabrina gasped. Iselda looked at her.

"Iselda!" A high-pitched voice screeched, causing Iselda to jump.

"C-Celebi! What's wrong?" The human asked worriedly.

"I-It's Grovyle; he's being confronted!" The time travel pokemon exclaimed. Iselda's eyes widened.

"What?!" Iselda shot up.

"I knew it. Zoroark had this planned right from the start." Sabrina said.

"Zoroark and I go way back. He's an agent working for Dusknoir. He uses his illusion ability to trick the targets and then kidnaps them." She said. "I was sent by the Alliance to stop him from taking advantage of everyone."

"We have to go find him!" Iselda yelled. Celebi looked at her.

"I thought you were angry…?" She said."

"B-But he'd do it if it was me!" Iselda yelled, running off.

"Let's go!" She said, her anger clearly visible.

The two pokemon looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go."

"It seems that we can't find him…I'm sure he went this way…" Celebi said, looking around worriedly. Iselda frowned.

"We have to keep searching!" She yelled. Sabrina thought for a moment.

"Celebi…you said that they're fighting, right? Why don't we listen out for any sounds?" The Mismagius said. The group nodded.

"…" The group sat down and waited silently.

"…" Iselda's face started to go red.

**"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!"** Iselda yelled, slamming her fist into the ground.

"C-Calm down, Iselda!" The two pokemon said, trying to calm the human down.

Grovyle glared at the few remaining Sableye and at Zoroark. Grovyle lunged at Zoroark, whom merely dodged the attack.

"Hmmph, pathetic." Zoroark taunted.

_**"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!"**_ A voice reached Grovyle's ears.

_'That voice…'_ Grovyle thought. Suddenly, Grovyle was hit by a dark-purple blur.

**"Damn you, Zoroark!"** Grovyle yelled.

**_"Damn you, Zoroark!"_** A familiar voice echoed in the forest. Iselda's head snapped up.

"That's him!" She said. The group looked at her.

"How do we find him?" Sabrina asked.

"Leave that to me." Iselda said as she got up and ran.

"W-Wait!" Celebi called out.

The group huffed as they reached a clearing to see Grovyle on the ground and Zoroark staring him down.

"So…have come to terms with your fate?" Zoroark asked. Grovyle tried desperately to get up. The illusion pokemon smirked.

"Sableye." He said. "Get him."

"Weheheheheh!" The Sableye cackled as they surrounded Grovyle. The pokemon lunged at Grovyle, attempting to knock him out.

**"OVER MY DEAD BODY."** A voice yelled coldly as a white light flashed and something moved in front of Grovyle. The light diminished to reveal Iselda on the ground, clutching onto her side. Grovyle's eyes widened.

"I-Iselda?!" He asked. The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"You know it." She said. The Zoroark laughed.

"Aha, you pathetic human." He said. "We plan on only taking Grovyle, not you." Iselda glared at Zoroark.

"Like **hell** you will!" She growled, standing up. Zoroark's smirk faltered slightly.

"After all those attacks you, a human, are still standing?" Zoroark mumbled. "Dusknoir was right, you are special. So special in fact that even Master Dialga slightly fears you."

"Anyway, and how do you plan on making sure we don't get him?" He asked, his smirk returning. Iselda looked at Grovyle and then at Zoroark.

"Because…" She started, gathering all of her courage. She took a deep breath.

"You can have me instead."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**So, what will happen next?**

**Why is she sacrificing herself?**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...now back to the story!**

* * *

**The Future's Past**

**Chapter 5, The Decision.**

"Anyway, and how do you plan on making sure we don't get him?" He asked, his smirk returning. Iselda looked at Grovyle and then at Zoroark.

"Because…" She started, gathering all of her courage. She took a deep breath.

"You can have me instead."

Celebi, Sabrina and Grovyle all looked at Iselda.

"W-What?!" They shouted. Iselda looked down and sighed.

"Ahahahahaha, you pathetic human." Zoroark sneered. "Why would we want you?"

"Because that very human possesses a very rare ability." A deep voice booms. Iselda's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" The Sableye said, slightly shocked that he would appear.

"Well done, Zoroark. Master Dialga is very pleased." Dusknoir said, turning to face Iselda, Grovyle, Sabrina and Celebi.

"Now, I couldn't help but overhear this very…interesting conversation." He bellowed, smirking. "Sableye, what were they talking about?" The ghost pokemon asked. A Sableye stepped forward.

"Master Dusknoir, the girl and Master Zoroark were talking about having the girl take Grovyle's place." The small purple pokemon said. Dusknoir's eyes slightly widened.

"You mean the infamous Iselda is giving herself in?" He asked. "Sounds very out of character, Iselda, was Zoroark able to crush your bravado?" Iselda glared at Dusknoir.

"No, that's not it at all." She growled.

"Then why?"

"…" Iselda thought. Dusknoir laughed.

"You really are weak. But this isn't my mission so, Zoroark. Deal with this incident." He said and stepped aside. Zoroark narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Why would we want you? Give me a reason." Zoroark demanded. Iselda gulped.

"The very reason why you have been chasing me since I was eight." She said.

"And that is?" Dusknoir pushed.

"Because you two and Dialga know that if I die…no one will be able to save the future." Iselda said. "But since you think you need Grovyle more then I guess-"

"Stop." Zoroark interrupted. He looked at the group.

"So you're willing to give yourself up even though you know that this pathetic excuse for a pokemon, Grovyle, won't rescue you?" He asked. Iselda nodded.

"But you know that eventually I will break out." She said, smirking. Dusknoir stepped forward.

"Well then, Iselda. Since I'm in…quite a good mood, I will let you decide." He said, crossing his arms.

"Will turn yourself in, knowing that the chance of escape is zero? Or will you let Grovyle suffer while you live?" Dusknoir asked. Iselda stopped for a moment.

_'I can't let anyone die because of me…I can't cry no matter what happens…I know Grovyle might try to save me but still…'_ Iselda thought.

"What is your decision?" Zoroark asked.

"I…I…I give myself in…" She said. Celebi's eyes widened.

_'N-No! She can't! After what I saw, there's no way we'll know the way to save the future if she dies!'_ Celebi screamed in her mind.

"…On one condition." Iselda said.

"Name your price." Dusknoir stated.

"You leave Grovyle, Sabrina and Celebi alone for two days." She said. Dusknoir frowned.

"Half of a day." He said.

"Three." Iselda said.

"One quarter."

"Four."

"One."

"Deal." Iselda said. Dusknoir smirked.

"Well, seeming as they will be sitting Duckletts…" He said.

"Sableye. Get her." The ghost pokemon ordered.

"Weheheheh!" The Sableye laughed and grabbed Iselda's arms. Iselda looked down.

"No!" Grovyle shouted, trying to get up.

"Restrain him!" Zoroark ordered. The remaining Sableye held down Grovyle.

"Well now, we must be leaving. Master Dialga will be waiting." Dusknoir said.

"Oh and Grovyle. We'll be at the prison." He said. "You have one day to find her or she will die." Grovyle got up as the group walked off into the distance.

"Iselda! I swear I will find you!" Grovyle shouted. Celebi looked down.

"This isn't good; we can't let her die." The Time-Travel pokemon said.

"No one wants anyone to die." Grovyle said. Celebi shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She looked away. "When I read her mind…I saw…She's the key to changing the future…" Celebi said. Grovyle's eyes widened.

"H-How so?" He asked.

* * *

"So you're telling me that without her, we cannot change the future?" Grovyle asked.

"Precisely, my dear Grovyle." Celebi said. Sabrina looked up.

"The Alliance has been looking for her ever since she was a small child." The magical pokemon said.

"I was sent to find her and bring her back." She said.

"What do you mean 'bring her back'?" Grovyle asked.

"Her parents were members of The Alliance." Sabrina sighed. "But one day, when her parents took her out on a mission, they were attacked by a group of Mamoswine; her parents were killed instantly. Though strangely, all the Mamoswine were found unconscious and the ground was all burnt." The Mismagius said.

"Apparently, Iselda then fled to live on her own. But she was with her parents for a reason on that mission as we needed her ability to understand something; she is a very special girl. Our base was broken into not long after by Dusknoir and the Sableye, they found out about Iselda and went to pursue her. With her, we can change history. Without her, everyone knows next to nothing about how to change this world." Sabrina finished and turned around, facing away from the pair.

"I'm sorry but I must leave to inform the group about her." She said, slightly depressed.

"Good bye." The Mismagius flew off. Grovyle got up.

"Celebi, we have to get her back!" He said.

"But I thought you despised her?" Celebi asked.

"I might still be angry at her and maybe even hate her but she's the only way to change the future!" He said, running off towards the prison.

"W-Wait for me, my dear Grovyle!" Celebi called and flew off.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 5!**

**I bet you thought that you were going to see what Celebi saw when she read Iselda's mind but I have decided to keep that for later... :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*WELCOME TO "LET'S INTERVIEW; ISELDA! *~**

**(Not part of Future's Past but more of a chapter to learn more about a character )**

**? :** Hello! My name is Jess or SumRandomPerson12! Today we have a very special guest joining us to explain a few things so we can know her better! This girl needs no introduction as I present to you…Iselda!

**Iselda:** Hi everyone! *waves*

_*Audience cheers*_

**Jess:** Anyway! Iselda is one of the main characters in The Future's Past.

**Iselda:** Yep, that's me.

**Jess:** I know it's not even half way through the story, because I am still writing it, but I think our dear readers have a few questions to ask you…In fact I have asked them directly! Are you ready?

**Iselda:** Fire away!

**Jess:** This one is from one of my friends from real life:

_'Dear Iselda, I was wondering if you and Grovyle really hate each other? -Anonymous'_

**Iselda:** _*frowns*_ I don't know about Grovyle but I certainly don't hate him, let's just get that straight. I never hated him; I was only annoyed with him. He's too loveable to hate! _*smiles widely*_

**Jess:** I thought so, I can't hate Grovyle either! _*Hive-fives Iselda*_

**Iselda:** Next question?

**Jess:** Right! The next question was inspired by one of the lovely readers. So the question is:

_ 'Now, in chapter 5- The Decision, you state that although you will give yourself in you told Dusknoir that you know he knows that you will eventually break out…what did you mean?'_

**Iselda:** Oh, that one. Right! Well ever since I was a little girl I had been pursued across the world of darkness or the future if you like. I was captured many times and each time I would always find a flaw in the prison, no matter what cell or situation I was in. I then used that opportunity to escape. Dusknoir gets so mad when I do that.

**Jess:** I bet he looked ridiculous! Imagine his face!

**Iselda:** It never gets old!

**Jess:** Hahaha.

**Iselda:** Next?

**Jess:** This question comes from the loyal ~Dreamer-day! Her question is:

_'If the dimensional scream only works with a trusted partner, how come you already know about it? Have you already had a partner that you trusted once?_

_~Dreamer-day'_

**Iselda:** Dimensional…Scream? What's that?

**Jess:** I think she means the dreams where you see those events being played out…

**Iselda:** Oh that thing. Well, if I remember correctly, when I was really young my parents would take out to these places and they would ask me to touch certain objects. Sometimes I see events and other times I don't…Does it only work with a trusted partner?

**Jess:** Yep. So I take it that you had someone you trusted a great deal, huh?

**Iselda:** Well, duh. I trusted my parents more than anyone at that time…but my father left when Ma and I were being attacked…so I guess I only really trusted Ma. Ever since she died, I haven't had the dreams again…

**Jess:** Oh, I'm sorry. But I am sure you'll have them again soon. Next question?

**Iselda:** Yep.

**Jess:** This one is from the epic ~1bread1…

_'What is your favourite pokemon? ~1bread1'_

**Iselda:** My favourite pokemon is Grovyle.

_*NostalgiaShipping/CessationShipping Fangirls from audience scream*_

**Iselda:** No, I'm joking. I don't really know…I guess we never really get time to think about things like that but I have always liked psychic-type pokemon since they are so rare in the future. But to answer your question; no, I don't have a favourite pokemon.

**Jess:** Well my favourite is either Ninetails or Flygon!

**Iselda:** You mean Flygon as in the 'Desert Spirit'?

**Jess:** Yes, that's the one.

**Iselda:** Cool! Next?

**Jess:** Well, no one else has asked a question so I guess I'll have to ask one! So I will ask three questions! First one: _'Iselda, everyone has a fear so…What is your greatest fear?'_

**Iselda:** …Well, I mean, I guess I am afraid of losing people who are close to me…If I lose them then living would be a nightmare again. But I also fear dying an incomplete life so I travel looking for ways to help the future. And I am terrified of Ariados…

**Jess:** Have you told this to anyone? Who wouldn't you tell?

**Iselda:** I haven't told this to anyone but I think Celebi kind of knows, since she read my mind and all. If I had to tell someone…I think it would be either Sabrina or maybe Grovyle; but I don't really trust him enough not to laugh at me yet… AND I WOULD NEVER TELL DUSKNOIR AND PRIMAL DIALGA OR ZOROARK.

**Jess:** Next question! Do you have a secret? If so, what?

**Iselda:** Well, I'm not going to spoil it for anyone but…yes I do have a secret. And I'll give you a hint; If I cry, the secret will get out. But you will see soon…

**Jess:** Interesting… Hey, Iselda?

**Iselda:** Yes?

**Jess:** What's that scar on your face?

**Iselda:** Oh, this old thing? I got it when I was running away from the Sableye one day and I accidently bumped into a tree and the branch was facing towards my face…that stupid wound bled everywhere and gave me away!

**Jess:** Final question and then we'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before!

**Iselda:** Awww, really? I wanted to stay longer…

**Jess:** Now, this question is for all of the CessationShippers/NostalgiaShippers out there! So be careful how you answer!

_*Fangirls scream*_

**Iselda:** Hit me with your best shot!

**Jess:** Now that's more like it! Iselda! Is there someone you wish that you could be closer to?

**Iselda:** Eh…? Ummm…Uhhh…idon'tknowmaybegrovylebuthewouldk illmeifheheardmesaythis.

**Jess:** _*inches closer*_ What was that?

**Iselda:** I said: "I don't know, maybe Grovyle but he would kill me if he heard me say this!"

**?:** WHAT?

**Iselda:** _*Looks over*_ G-Grovyle?!

_*Fangirls squeal and faint*_

**Jess:** I think that we'll need an ambulance…

**Iselda:** Jess! You promised that he wouldn't be here!

**Jess:** Well, I told my Salamence and Volcarona to hold him back but… *looks over* He's pretty strong when he 'unleashes his rage'. That and BLUE I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO STOP HIM IF HE GOT PAST MY POKEMON?!

**Blue:** Whoops, I guess it must have slipped my mind… _*smirks*_

**Jess:** Save for Babysitting Blues, Blue. Otherwise I could always just delete you from the story…

**Blue:** _*eyes widen*_ Okay, okay. I'll be quiet.

**Jess:** Good. And Grovyle.

**Grovyle:** What?

**Jess:** You weren't even meant to be here in the first place. But I let you stay on one condition and you broke it so leave.

**Grovyle:** Or?

**Jess:** _*clicks fingers*_ I'll have my Swanna escort you out of the building.

**Grovyle:** Fine then. _*leaves*_

**Iselda:** So what now?

**Jess:** I dunno…I guess that's it?

**Iselda:** I guess so.

**Jess:** So that's it! Our interview with Iselda is done! Bu there will be another part towards the end of the story!

_*Audience cheers*_

**Jess:** Next interview will be with none other than our beloved Celebi! But that'll be at the same time as Iselda's interview.

**Iselda:** Cool.

_*Producer hands Jess a sheet*_

**Jess:** NO. NONONONO. I REFUSE TO DO THAT. ANYONE BUT HIM.

**Iselda:** What is it?

**Jess:** W-WE MIGHT H-HAVE T-TO INTERVIEW…D-D-DUSKNOIR… I WILL KILL HIM IF TAKES ONE STEP INTO THIS BUILDING; HE'S NOT COMING HERE. _*Runs out of room*_

**Blue:** Sorry, but that's all for now, hope you enjoyed the interview!...Jess! Come back here; it's not that bad!

**Jess:** YES IT IS

**Iselda:** Jess is right, Blue. Dusknoir is horrible!


	7. Chapter 7

**I really love writing this story, I really do but I feel like I am only writing it for myself.**

**Do you guys even like it?**

**Or are you tolerating it?**

**Anyway, enough with the whole "woe me" thing...CHAPTER 6 IS HERE!**

* * *

**The Future's Past**

**Chapter 6, The Note**

"Iselda, you won't be escaping this time…" Dusknoir said, looking at Iselda. The chestnut-haired girl smirked.

"And why would that be?" She asked, slightly tired. Dusknoir pushed Iselda into an empty, dark room.

"Master Dialga…We have bought the girl." Dusknoir stated. Two glowing red eyes stared at the teenager.

"GROOOOOH." Dialga growled. Dusknoir nodded.

"Yes, the plan is ready…We will be moving her there tonight." He said.

"GROOOOOOOOH." The temporal pokemon growled.

"Right away, Master Dialga…" Dusknoir said.

"Stupid bloody, overgrown, psycho dinosaur…" Iselda mumbled to herself. Dialga roared in rage. Dusknoir turned to Iselda.

"Why you little-"

SMACK!

Iselda let her arm fall to the side, happy with the bright red mark that was now present on Dusknoir's face. Dusknoir went red with rage. He whacked Iselda over her head, causing the girl to fall back.

"Maybe we should skip the first part of the plan… We will keep her at Dark Crater." Dusknoir said and dragged Iselda out of the room.

"My dear Grovyle, please slow down!" Celebi screamed, trying desperately to keep up with the enraged pokemon.

'How could she be so stupid?!' Grovyle shouted at himself, pushing himself to run faster.

'The first human I've remotely liked since that last one and I'm already going to lose her!' He mentally cursed himself for being so careless. He jumped over a rock and stopped; he was there, at the prison.

"My…dear G-Grovyle…" Celebi panted, trying to catch her breath. The pink time-travel pokemon looked up.

"Are you sure she's here?" Celebi asked. Grovyle nodded.

"I'm sure of it…Let's go." He said, entering the prison. The two looked around. Not a single Sableye was in sight but the prisoners were.

"This is strange…Normally the place is full of-"

"Weheheh! Master Dusknoir has captured the girl." A Sableye cackled, the other Sableye laughed. Grovyle and Celebi glared at the two purple pokemon.

"G-Grovyle?!" The Sableye shrieked and ran. Grovyle ran after the two.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. Celebi sighed heavily.

"Not again…" She said and went after the green pokemon.

The pair approached a cell that was empty. Grovyle frowned.

"You liars! She's not here!" Grovyle picked up of the Sableye by the foot.

"You're going to tell me where she is and you're going to tell me NOW!" He said, finally snapping. Celebi went in front of Grovyle.

"My dear Grovyle! Put him down!" She ordered, getting angry. Grovyle's intense look softened and he let go of the Sableye, causing it to land on its head.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled. Celebi looked over at Grovyle.

"Apologies don't suit your style, My dear Grovyle!" She chirped and entered the cell. Grovyle went into the cell and spotted a white piece of paper. It was slightly torn and yellowed. Celebi and Grovyle read the note:

'_Congratulations, Grovyle._

_Oh, Not what you expected?_

_Maybe you are thinking…_

_Even though I came all this way, it's annoying…_

_To find that Iselda is not here._

_Or maybe you just weren't looking hard enough?_

_Don't think that you don't need this girl,_

_As she is the key to changing the future._

_Remember, at the end of the day, Iselda will die._

_Kindly hand yourself in, like she did, and maybe you…_

_Can spare her life?_

_Remind yourself that Celebi doesn't know either, so don't ask her._

_After you lose your bravado,_

_Travel to the place where we are keeping her._

_Even though you think she will escape…_

_Remember we have someone who means great importance to her._

_Grovyle, this is your last warning._

_-Dusknoir.'_

Grovyle looked at Celebi whose eyes widened.

"What in the world does this mean? It doesn't make any sense…like the words were jumbled up…" Grovyle mumbled, examining the letter. Celebi floated over the pen lying on the floor and picked it up.

"There's got to be more to it…" Celebi thought aloud. Grovyle turned to her.

"You really think so?" He asked. The pink time travel pokemon nodded.

"I am absolutely sure of it!" She exclaimed, grabbing the note from Grovyle's hands.

"Let's see…Hmmm…" Celebi pondered, re-reading the note. Grovyle sighed heavily, resting his face in his claws.

"It's no use! Like I said before; it's like the words were jumbled up!" Grovyle said, getting angry. Celebi looked up.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"My dear Grovyle, you are a genius!" She chirped. She showed Grovyle the note.

"Do you see it?" She asked. Grovyle shook his head. Celebi picked up the pen and started to scribble out something. She showed Grovyle the note again.

'_C ████████████████_

_O ████████████████_

_M ████████████████_

_E ████████████████_

_T ████████████████_

_O ████████████████_

_D ████████████████_

_A ████████████████_

_R ████████████████_

_K ████████████████_

_C ████████████████_

_R ████████████████_

_A ████████████████_

_T ████████████████_

_E ████████████████_

_R ████████████████_

_Grovyle, this is your last warning._

_-Dusknoir.'_

Grovyle's eyes widened.

"I see it!" He said, snatching the letter.

"So Dusknoir thought that her would be able to trick us with that stupid note. He must be dumber than I thought…" Grovyle said. Celebi smiled.

"Now we know where she is! We have to get to her fast!" Celebi started to fly off.

"And this time, I will lead!" She exclaimed. Grovyle started to run, easily passing the time travel pokemon.

"N-No fair! That's not fair! My dear Grovyle!" Celebi complained, chasing after the pokemon who was much faster than her.

"You will have to catch up with me first!" He shouted and ran off.

Iselda sat down in the cell made of what appeared to be black rocks. She sighed.

"Why would they put me in this if they know I can escape from it?" She asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, the boulder guarding the entrance was moved; revealing Dusknoir, a group of Sableye and another figure.

"Oh, good, she hasn't escaped." Dusknoir said, pushing the mysterious figure forward.

"Now, Iselda. You remember how I said that you won't be able to escape?" Dusknoir questioned. Iselda nodded.

"Well, this is the reason why…Sableye!" The Sableye removed the hood from the smaller figure. Iselda's eyes widened in shock.

"K-Katie?!"

* * *

**Who is that girl?**

**What does she mean to Iselda?**

**Will Grovyle and Celebi make it in time?**

**If you actually read this story, the questions will be answered! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Future's Past**_

_**Chapter 7, The real reason.**_

Iselda stared at the familiar young girl in front of her. She had a scar running down her left side of her face, making her eyelids swell so the eye was now useless. She had short, messy hair and various scratches all over her body.

"W-What did you do?!" Iselda growled, glaring daggers at Dusknoir. The ghost-pokemon rolled his eyes and approached Iselda, pushing the girl into the cell.

"I hardly think you are in a position to talk." He scoffed. The black-haired girl fell to the ground, tears spilling onto the floor along with some blood.

"If you even think about escaping, I'll make sure she will die." Dusknoir said, smirking. Iselda frowned.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want anything happening to your younger sister now would you?" The pokemon taunted. Iselda looked down, saying nothing.

"Now, Iselda, do we have a deal? If you don't try to escape, your sister will live." The ghost-pokemon asked.

"You…You have my word." Iselda murmured. Dusknoir smirked even wider and left the room, leaving Iselda and Katie on their lonesome. The chestnut-haired girl crawled over to her younger sister. She kneeled down and gently placed her sister's head on her thighs, trying not to hurt her only relative who was alive.

'She's…she's alive.' Iselda thought to herself, a few tears escaping from her eyes and landing on her sister's face. A sharp pain shot through Iselda.

* * *

_SCREEEEEECH!_

_A young girl ran, holding a small bundle in her arms and trying to find a safe place to hide. The bundle started to cry loudly. The young chestnut-haired girl ran into the trees and cradled the tiny person._

_"Shhh, it's okay…" She cooed, trying to calm the baby. The small child looked at her older sister, her grey eyes slowly steadying their focus onto her. The older sister smiled._

_"There, see? It's alright, Katie." She said, walking back out of the tress. She held her sister close to her chest and started to run again. The poor six-year-old girl had been running with her sister, trying to avoid the Sableye and Dusknoir that intended to capture them both. The baby's cries ceased as the pair ran into the horizon…_

_SCREEEEECH!_

* * *

Iselda opened her eyes and looked down at her younger sister's face. After Iselda had escaped when she and Katie were caught, which was ironically on her younger sister's birthday, she had been counting the years that they had been apart.

'We've been apart for exactly eight years from today…' Iselda thought to herself, pushing a strand of her sister's black hair away from her face.

'So that means that Katie is now eleven…' Iselda pulled out a small diary with various numbers and letters scribbled in it. She read a specific entry from halfway.

_' Day count (Year 90): ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ 269, 270, 271, 272…_

_Days I need to remember:_

_Day 1- New year_

_Day 123- Return to Icicle Forest (Mother's grave)_

_Day 267- Katie's birthday_

_Day 270- My birthday_

_Day 358- I think it's called Christ…something. Christmas? I think that's it, something the past used to celebrate…'_

The chestnut-haired girl smiled at her own writing. She taught herself how to write by reading books at the only place she ever called home. Iselda re-read the entry. Her eyes widened.

'If…if it's Day 269…That means tomorrow, I will turn sixteen…' Iselda thought to herself. Katie stirred and opened her right eye and smiled a crooked smile.

"I-Iselda? I-Is that you?" She asked, her voice rusty and sore-sounding. Iselda smiled.

"Yes." She replied. Katie sat up and looked at her older sister.

"I-It's your birthday s-soon, isn't it?" The black-haired girl asked. Iselda nodded. Katie looked down.

"Do you r-remember those s-s-stories you used to tell me? About those special n-numbers?" She asked. Iselda tried to recall her memories.

"You mean sixteen and twenty-one?" She asked. Her younger sister nodded.

"We have to do s-something special…f-for your s-sixteenth b-birthday." Katie stated.

"But it's not until tomorrow." Iselda stated. The younger sister softened her expression.

"I-I know but…I want to c-celebrate it now." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" Iselda asked. The younger girl smiled sweetly even though the pain in her eyes was visible.

"I w-want…you to b-be free a-and not s-s-suffer what I-I have to."

* * *

"Celebi! How much further is it?" Grovyle asked, getting impatient as the pair ran past the all-too familiar grey trees of the forest.

"Just a little more, my dear Grovyle." Celebi called, pointing towards the narrow path.

"Just follow this pathway." She explained. Grovyle looked around.

"We don't have much time…" He started. The pink time-travel pokemon looked at Grovyle.

"What makes you say that, my dear Grovyle?" She asked, the two still running down the path. Grovyle looked straight at the path.

"You can travel through time, right? So you can also sense time. I can feel that we only have a few hours left." He explained. Celebi smiled.

"At least I'm not crazy then!" She chirped. The pair started to run faster.

* * *

-One hour later… (Two hours left…)-

"So…My dear Grovyle, how do you plan on getting Iselda out?" Celebi asked. Grovyle sighed.

"I'll make it up as we go along…That girl will find her way out, I know what she's like." Celebi smiled and looked at Grovyle.

"Let me guess…she reminds you of that man you and I travelled with a few years ago when you were still a Treecko?" She asked. Grovyle shook his head.

"She has a striking resemblance to him but she seems…somewhat nicer and trustworthy." He explained.

"That is true…besides that man; he left us when we needed him most." Celebi stated, her eyes narrowing.

"We lost him during the riot in the prison. He could have easily caught up but decided to go off on his own…" Grovyle remembered. Celebi nodded.

"My dear Grovyle…what is the real reason you are willing to risk your life to save this girl? Other than the fact that she is the key to changing this future?" She asked the green pokemon. Grovyle slowed down slightly.

"That girl…she risked her life for us; like any human would do…And humans have a vast knowledge of the past… she is one of the few left of her kind and…her emotions are extremely strong…I'm sure you even felt them, Celebi." Grovyle explained.

"I certainly did, my dear Grovyle. But I would like it if you used her name; Iselda." Celebi stated. Grovyle nodded and the pair zoomed towards Dark Crater.

A figure of a man appeared from behind the trees and smirked.

"It's only been four years…and already you have disowned me. No matter, I will make sure you never change this world." He disappeared back into the leaves of the trees.


End file.
